Morning Sunshine
by JackieLupin
Summary: NaruSaku. He liked her best when she was pregnant.


**Title: Morning Sunshine**

**Author: JackieLupin (e-mail: Naruto and Sakura belong to Kishimoto-sensei. And Ino and Shikamaru too!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: NaruSaku. He liked her best when she was pregnant. She couldn't complain.**

It was during her third trimester that Naruto decided he liked his wife best when she was pregnant. Don't get him wrong; he loved Sakura deeply, but she was the most agreeable when she was pregnant. And the stereotypical wondrous glow around her seemed so much brighter than other women he had seen before, even compared to Ino and her happiness with Shikamaru.

So when he woke up that morning and rolled over to find Sakura's side of the bed empty but still warm, he was very content in knowing she wasn't far away. But the sunlight from the open windows hit his eyes sharply, Naruto groaned and stuffed a plump pillow over his face. The bed dipped next to him a moment later, and a warm chuckle alerted him to the calm presence of his wife. "Oh Naruto," Sakura laughed, gently taking the pillow away from his face to press a kiss to his cheek. "Good morning, darling."

He gazed up at Sakura's flushed cheeks and sparkling emerald eyes, her petal-pink hair slightly mused from sleep. She looked so beautiful, what with the warm yellow sunlight accentuating her face and the way she looked back at him lovingly... so he didn't hesitate to immediately voice his thoughts, and watched in satisfaction as she turned even pinker. She was still in her pajamas, though the violet silk robe with little waves of gold and silver decorating the sleeves and collar he had given her for her birthday was wrapped around her large belly.

Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around his lovely wife, dragging her back down to the bed and pulling the soft cotton blankets over the both of them. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and released a long, content sigh against her soft skin. Sakura laughed at his antics and responded by snaking her arms around his neck and cradling his head against her shoulder, pressing her body - and her belly full of baby - next to his. After a few moments of rest, she gently shook him back to full awareness. "Naruto," she murmured protestingly as he prepared for sleep again, "I have a shift at the hospital today."

"You shouldn't be working," he whispered back against the soft skin of her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to it.

She didn't respond immediately, but he knew she was smiling. "Sleepyhead," she teased him, "This is my last shift; you should know I get a month of leave for when our little one comes along."

"I don't care," he yawned, not caring that he was acting like a petulant six year old when he didn't get his way.

She sighed and proceeded to gently disentangle herself from his arms. With some effort, she managed to stand up, one hand reaching behind her to rub her protesting back. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked her immediately, chills running up and down his spine at his slight panic. He had been on high alert for the past couple of weeks, nervously anticipating the delivery of his son or daughter. Was it time already?!

Sakura giggled. "Yes, Naruto, I'm alright," she smiled at him. "Don't worry, this baby isn't due for another week at least." And then she laughed, obviously imagining something that escaped him. A little miffed after he realized that she was picturing his panic when she actually _did_ go into labor, the blond got out of bed and kissed her forehead, hooking a stray lock of her pink hair behind her ear.

"I'm just nervous," he admitted, looking down into those beautiful eyes of hers. "I don't want anything bad to happen. To you or our baby." Then he grinned, the serious mood quickly becoming light again when she smiled encouragingly at him, "And besides, the thought of you in labor terrifies me."

His petite wife burst out into laughter. "Is that what this is all about?" she asked him, "Are you afraid I'm going to threaten you?"

"..."

His lack of a response only served to increase her laughter. "Oh Naruto," she chuckled, "Don't worry, honey! I love you!"

"I love you too," he replied, wrapping one arm around her back as his other hand rubbed her belly gently.

"I promise I won't threaten you when the baby comes," she said earnestly, leaning into his hold with a small sigh. "I have to say, though, that I can't wait for this baby to come. My feet and back are _killing_ me."

"Well then," Naruto grinned, and with a quick movement, ignoring Sakura's gasp of surprise, picked her up into his arms. "I'll have to carry you around!"

Sakura kissed him on his lips swiftly, and in the long moments that followed, the two shared their love and happiness together. Of course, Sakura ended up being half an hour late to the hospital, but when she arrived, Tsunade and Shizune shared knowing looks and let it slide with a couple of teasing innuendo's, knowing that although Naruto and Sakura had been married for two years, they still acted like newlyweds.

"Oh, I can't wait for that little boy to make his appearance in their family," Tsunade whispered to Shizune after Sakura disappeared around the corner, and both laughed, "Things are sure to get even more interesting than they are now!"

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed! This was just a plot-less little vignette that popped into my head and demanded to be written. Please review! And expect more soon, I already have another NaruSaku on the way!**


End file.
